The Last Showdown of the Show
by EpicKoopalings
Summary: While we're all waiting for Xiaolin Chronicles, here is my adaption of the last battle at the end of the series between the Xiaolin and Heylin sides. Includes solo missions by Dojo and Shen Gong Wu exclusive to the trading card game.
1. The Ending Beyond the Ending

**Hello Xiaolin fans! I just wanted to write out the last battle the actual series didn't show. This is my enthusiasm for the upcoming sequal show Xiaolin Chronicles in the fall. I can't wait for it, and I'm sure you can't either! Now let's get this underway!**

**Oh, right. Xiaolin Showdown and all characters from it belong to Warner Bros., not me.**

_**Now**_** let's get this underway!**

* * *

It definitely wasn't a pretty sight. Almost every villain the Xiaolin monks had ever faced was in front of their temple, ready to attack. Katnappe meowed, Jack Bots and Ying-Ying hovered overhead, and Jack Spicer clenched his fists, confident that their sheer numbers would finally spell the monks' defeat.

"Now that you have risen to Shoku Warrior," said Master Fung, "Your job has only begun. The survival of the world depends on you." Ripping off the last of his bandages, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and team leader, Raimundo Pedrosa, smiled. Then, he along with his teammates and best friends, Dragon of Water Omi, Dragon of Fire Kimiko Tohomiko, and Dragon of Earth Clay Bailey, leaped into action with a battle cry.

Their faithful dragon companion and main transport system, Dojo, smiled and pulled on his small red beard. "Not too much pressure there." He said, looking at Fung with playful sarcasm in his eyes.

The four Xiaolin Dragons charged into the battle, Raimundo leaping into the air with a kick.

* * *

**...Okay, so the first chapter was ridiculously short. This is the dialogue from the last scene of the show, just a starter for the next few chapters. It'll get better, I promise.**


	2. Omi and Kimiko

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros. _The Jabberwock_ belongs to Lewis Carroll. (You'll see...)**

* * *

The kick was aimed at Chase Young, who easily deflected it. He then dodged an enchanted kick from Wuya, causing her to kick Jack Spicer in the stomach. The rest of the monks and villains jumped into the fray.

Kimiko flipped over a Tebigong punch from Mala Mala Jong; in the air she screamed "ARROW SPARROW! FIRE!" She reached into a pouch she kept around her waist and threw golden sparrow-shaped weapons that lit on fire. They soared through the air and destroyed an entire wave of Jack Bots.

Omi leaped over some vines from Gigi that suddenly shot out of the ground and kicked a pouncing Katnappe in the chest. She flew backwards with a cat-like yowl.

Jack looked and smiled. He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a small tan sphere with two short pipes sticking out. "PEARL OF LIBAI!" he shouted. In a flash of white light, the small thing turned into a good sized white sphere with two long jagged sticks on either end that crisscrossed. Jack gripped the crossed sticks and a small "mouth" on the pearl opened up (like the mouth on the Orb of Tornami, but smaller), shooting a blast of white energy out. It hit Omi and he looked dazed. Kimiko snuck up behind Jack and kicked him away, grabbing the Pearl of LiBai. She then ran over to Omi. "Omi, are you okay?" she asked.

Omi did nothing. Then, he looked up at Kimiko and suddenly said, "'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe." A shadow rose over both of them. It was Cyclops' foot. Kimiko pushed Omi out of the way as it came down. "Come on Omi! We can take him!"

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch…"

"Or…not." She looked over to where she had dropped the Pearl of LiBai after pushing Omi out of the way of the monster foot. Clyclops picked it up. "Oh no you don't!" She jumped up and kicked the oaf in his big round belly, knocking him on the ground. He looked up at her standing on his stomach and fired his eye laser. She ran around him while he continued firing. Just when it was about to hit Omi, she tackled him out of the laser's path.

"Come on Omi! Do _something_!" But the boy continued to babble his poetry. She jumped and flipped into the air and summoned streams of fire around her body. "Wudai Mars! Fire!" She slammed into Cyclops full force, launching him far away from the temple. She landed on one foot, catching the Pearl of LiBai as it fell. She turned and aimed it at Omi. "Pearl of LiBai!" The white energy shot out and hit Omi again. "Came whiffling through the tulgey…tugley…tug…Ugh, what happened? And why do I feel like sitting down and reading classic literature?"

"Later, Omi. We're kind of in the middle of the biggest battle of our lives, remember? Master Fung! Dojo! Put this back in the vault!" she yelled as she threw the Pearl of LiBai to them, it shrinking back to its small tan form. Fung caught it with one hand. "Oh, yes, of course, the battle. We shall triumph!" said Omi as Kimiko ran off.

"Speaking of the vault, I'm surprised no one has tried to-" Dojo cut himself off as he looked at the temple vault which was open. "Not again." He said as he slithered down from Fung and toward the vault. Jack and Le Mime walked out; both had their arms full of Shen Gong Wu. "You know, LM, I had my doubts about you at first, but I can tell that we'll make nice partners in cri-oof!" Jack walked into something big and green. He looked up and met the eyes of Dojo, in his deluxe 40-foot long form. He showed his claws and teeth. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh...no?"

Dojo swept his tail and struck both of them, sending them flying over the wall, though they still held on to their Wu. Jack landed outside the temple; when he hit the ground, the Shen Gong Wu he tried to steal scattered. He was left holding on to just one: the Changing Chopsticks.

Hannibal Bean, riding on top of Ying-Ying, flew overhead. He took out the Reversing Mirror and threw it down to him. "Here boy, you need this more than I do."

* * *

**Oh, yeah, did I mention that you have to already be familiar with the characters and Shen Gong Wu? Because I'm not going to describe anything unless it's a Wu exclusive to the trading card game.**


	3. Raimundo and Clay

**Xialon Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Raimundo had his own battle going on. PandaBubba's white-clad henchman tried wrapping his arm around his throat using the Lotus Twister, but Rai grabbed his arm and threw him into the black-clad henchman, who was coming at him with the Ju Ju Flytrap in hand. Both Wu fell into Rai's hands.

Suddenly, Ying-Ying flew down and Hannibal leapt off. With a growl from Rai, the two began fighting. Even though Hannibal didn't have the Moby Morpher anymore, he was still a very worthy adversary. He leapt and flew at Rai, but every lightning-quick attack was met and countered. Rai held out one of his recently reacquired Wu. "Ju Ju Flytrap!" A swarm of bees flew around Hannibal, but just when they completely covered him, he blasted them apart. Rai smiled. "You couldn't beat me even _with_ Shen Gong Wu! What makes you think you can now?"

"Who said I don't have any Wu?" The fruit demon held up one of the Wu he had stolen from the temple vault. "SWEET BABY AMONG US!" Rai looked up into the face of a giant golden baby. The Baby fired giant diapers out of the one it had on (Thankfully it _kept_ the one it had on) at Rai. He dodged and leapt up to attack, but his kicks couldn't penetrate the Sweet Baby's golden skin. Before the Dragon of Wind knew it, the Baby grabbed him in its giant fist. Hannibal flew up to him on Ying-Ying and laughed. "How do you like that, boy?"

"Not bad, except that it's completely useless."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I have this." Rai managed to get his arms free and slid a certain Shen Gong Wu onto his right arm. He turned around and aimed it at the Sweet Baby. "EMPEROR SCORPION!" The Baby set Raimundo down and reached its hand towards Hannibal and Ying-Ying, the thumb and forefinger connected…

Hannibal and Ying-Ying's eyes widened. "Oh boy." The Sweet Baby flicked the evil pair into the temple wall. Most of Hannibal's other Shen Gong Wu flew out from him, bean-sized, but returned to normal having been separated. The Crystal Glasses, Mosaic Scale, and Glove of Jisaku fell to the ground. Raimundo then made a gust of wind that picked up Hannibal's Wu and returned to him. The Sweet Baby shrunk back down and Rai picked that up too. He ran towards the temple entrance where Master Fung was still supervising the whole thing. Rai threw the Wu he had just reclaimed (being extra careful with the Mosaic Scale) to him. The Xiaolin instructor caught the Wu and passed them to his fellow elder monks, who had surrounded the vault as guards. The Wu were placed back where they belonged.

Clay was fighting himself; or rather, the Chameleon Bot which had transformed to look like him. Clay dodged a punch as he delivered one of his own. The robot cowboy stretched out both arms and rapidly spun from the waist up while its legs remained stationary. It ran at Clay who dodged just in time. "Woo-wee! You've got some fancy moves there, partner, but there's one kung-fu cowboy trick you can't do. WUDAI CRATER! EARTH!" Clay stomped the ground, and rocks rose up below Cham (eleon)-Clay. The robot was shoved into the air by the rising rocks. Clay suddenly shouted in pain. He looked to his right and spotted the problem; the green monkey that had joined the Heylin army had bitten onto his arm. The Texan yanked the lesser primate off and tossed him aside. Clay heard loud stomping behind him and saw the Junk Bot (battery powered this time). Clay smirked and pulled out of his robes a yellow-and-blue metal boomerang. "BIG BANG METEORANG!" The boomerang extended until it was a full circle of blades. Clay threw it and sliced the Junk Bot in two. The hulking metal beast fell to the ground.

Clay turned back to Cham-Clay, who was ready to attack again, but it was ill-prepared for Le Mime, who fell out of the sky and onto Cham-Clay. The Shen Gong Wu he had tried to steal scattered. Cham-Clay turned back into Cham-Bot and threw the dazed mime off of it. Clay grunted, "You know, pard, you don't exactly stand out in a crowd." He noticed one of Le Mime's fallen Wu near him and smiled. "Let's see if we can fix that." He picked up the Wu; it looked like a yellow-and-black ring with six differently-colored blades around it. The blades were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Next to each blade on the ring was a gemstone of the respective color. This was one of the Shen Gong Wu that had been found in the treasure-trove-cave during the "Crystal Glasses" incident.

"RAINBOW STAR!" Clay threw it like a ninja star. The colors blended together as it spun, making the thing look like a swirling circular rainbow with a hole in the center. Cham-Bot couldn't react fast enough as the Rainbow Star struck its chest. But instead of colliding with the metal, the Star went _through_ the robot and returned to its thrower, though it left its mark; the robot was completely rainbow striped, from its red head to its purple feet.

Cham-Bot failed to notice this however, and extended its yellow-green hand towards another of Le Mime's Wu: the Golden Tiger Claws. Just as the robot wrapped its metallic arm around it, Clay tackled it. The two wrestled for a bit, each one trying to get the Claws. Eventually, Clay got them long enough to use them. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he managed to say in between the scuffling. Clay and Cham-Bot fell through the portal.

The other end of the portal opened in a large desert. The cowboy and the robot landed on the sand. The latter stood up and used its virtual GPS to find out where they were. After doing so, it turned into Jack so it could talk (still keeping its new spectral color scheme) and turned towards Clay. "Texas? Really?" The cowboy shrugged. "It was the first place I thought of."

A shadow passed over them and they looked up. They saw a motorcycle shaped like a black snake flying through the air. And it was literally _flying_. It left a rainbow vapor trail behind it as well. Clay knew all-too-well who was riding that flying bike. Cham-Jack could guess what was making it fly with that effect. It zoomed in on the source and scrolled through the digital Shen Gong Wu archive Jack had programmed into it until a match was made. "The Wings of Tinabi." It said, smiling evilly and breaking into a run after the motorcycle.

Clay followed. "Oh no you don't, you slippery multicolored snake! You stay away from my little sister!" The robot smiled again. "That's your sister, huh? In that case…" Cam-Jack turned into Cam-Clay and picked up a large rock. Using abnormal strength, it threw the rock straight at the flying bike. It spiraled to the ground, making a safe landing just in time.

The rider jumped off and inspected the damage. It was a blonde-haired girl who bared a striking resemblance to Clay. "What in tarnation? Looks like a rock hit this thing!" She noticed the figure running up to her. "Clay? What are you doin' here? And why in the name of Auntie Mae's sponge bath do you look like somethin' out of an Easter parade?" Before Cham-Clay could attack, the Lasso Boa Boa Shen Gong Wu seized it. The cowgirl looked to see who was responsible and saw-

"Clay?"

"Jesse! That ain't me! It's a robot built by Spicer that looks like me!" Jesse smirked. "Is that so?" She turned back to the struggling robot and cracked her knuckles. "Hold 'im steady, big bro. Here's a little gift to Spicer from the Black Vipers." But Cham-Clay wasn't about to receive this "gift". It jumped into the air, turning back into Cham-Bot as it did so. The sudden shrunken waistline and the rising into the air helped the evil contraption to slip out of the Lasso Boa Boa. Clay tumbled over from the sudden lack of weight to pull against, and Cham-Bot extended its hand towards Jesse's motorcycle and snatched the source of its flight capabilities: the Wings of Tinabi. While Jesse ran over to help Clay, Cham-Bot ran off.

"You okay, big brother?" "Ungh…I'm fine, lil' sis, but that no-good mechanical imposter's got the Wu!" He smiled. "And we're gonna get it back."

"How? That varmit's already got a heck of a head start on us, and my bike ain't goin'nowhere."

"Don't worry none about that, Jess. We'll get 'im, Texas style. Hold on to me." Jesse did so as Clay reached into his robes and pulled out another Shen Gong Wu from the cave. It looked like a yellow-and-brown horn with a curved brown handle. "BULLHORN BLAZER!"

The Chameleon Bot was running, Wings of Tinabi in hand. It looked back to see how far back Clay and Jesse were, only to be unpleasantly surprised. The Texan siblings were catching up fast, riding what looked like a giant bull made out of bronze. Once it was close enough, Jesse twirled the Lasso Boa Boa and roped Cham-Bot. Clay jumped, the bull turning back into the Bullhorn Blazer. Cowboy tackled robot, and the Wings of Tinabi fell on the ground. Clay picked them up, then used the Golden Tiger Claws again to open a portal back to the Xiaolin Temple. Despite being roped, Cham-Bot stood up and ran at Clay, knocking them both through. Jesse was left standing there as the portal closed. "Well, flyin' around like a majestic buzzard was fun while it lasted."

Clay and Cham-Bot landed back in the battle. Cham-Bot continued to try to get out of the Lasso Boa Boa. Clay jumped into the air and again shouted "WUDAI CRATER! EARTH!" He came back down and the rainbow robot barely had time to look up before-

_Crash!_

Clay was in the middle of a big crater in the ground, his foot in the center of the Lasso Boa Boa. Cham-Bot's multicolored parts were everywhere. Clay picked up the Lasso and tipped his hat. "That's how we do it, kung-fu cowboy style." He ran to Fung and gave him the Wings of Tinabi, Rainbow Star, and Bullhorn Blazer to put back in the vault.

* * *

**You know how in the cave in the "Crystal Glasses" episode, a lot of Shen Gong Wu like the Woozy Shooter, Lasso Boa Boa, Silver Manta Ray, and Monsoon Sandals were seen that would reveal themselves in later episodes so that the only legit Wu that was found there was the Wushu Helmet? Not much of a SGW bonanza if you ask me. So, I made a theory that most of the trading card-exclusives were in that cave as well. It makes things easier.**


	4. Omi again

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Jack was leaning on the ground tinkering with some small machines. He snickered. "Will my evil genius never end?" He asked himself. Since stealing Shen Gong Wu from the vault was no longer an option due to the guards, he had come up with an evil plan and stolen something else: the four U-Bots from each of the monks' rooms. He was reprogramming them to be evil again.

When he was done, he took out the Wu he had stolen. "Changing Chopsticks!" He then held out the Wu he had been given out of pity. "Reversing Mirror!" The four toys grew until they were the same size as their human counterparts.

"Go get the best Shen Gong Wu from your goody-goody selves and toast 'em!" Jack instructed to them. "You got it, hunky Jack!" Kimiko-Bot said before she took the Chopsticks out of Jack's hands and ran away. "Hey hey! Not mine! Jack protested as the other U-Bots ran in different directions. "You done with that? Thanks! said Hannibal as Ying-Ying swooped down and grabbed the Mirror. Jack was left standing there wondering if things didn't go exactly as planned.

Omi was in the middle of the fray holding a large brown spear with a sharp metal blade. It was the original Spear of Guan, given to him personally by the great warrior Master Monk Guan. In his other hand he held a small stick made out of ice. "Shimo Staff!" he said. The stick turned into an ice replica of the Spear of Guan. He twirled and manipulated them both with expert precision. He cut a Jack Bot's head off with the Shimo Spear, then turned and sliced another Jack Bot down the middle with the real one.

He was feeling proud of himself (as usual) when Omi-Bot tackled him from behind. He reached into Omi's robes and grabbed his signature Wu, the Orb of Tornami. "Ha! Now I have the Orb, bony head!" the robot taunted. "Little Omi! You have grown! But that will not help you defeat me!" Omi got ready to battle his metal clone. "Orb of Tornami!" Omi-Bot shouted. A torrent of water gushed from it and knocked the Spear of Guan from Omi's hand. Omi grunted and turned the Shimo Staff from a Spear duplicate to a double-sided axe. He swung at Omi-Bot while avoiding the streams of water, accidentally destroying more Jack-Bots. After that didn't work, he turned the axe into a mallet and knocked the Orb out of the robot's clutches. One more swing from the ice mallet, and the overgrown toy was nothing but scrap metal.

After pocketing the Orb, Omi turned the mallet back into the Spear of Guan and picked up the real one. Chase stepped forward, and with barely another word, the two went at it, Chase showering Omi with punches and other Tai Chi moves and Omi blocking them all with his twin spears.

Omi was about to go at Chase when he was ensnared by a vine. He was yanked up into the flowery face of Gigi. "Bonjour, my little flower!" Chase folded his arms and smiled. "Thanks, plant, but I had it under control." Omi smiled his usual cocky smile at Gigi. "You are not a threat anymore, my botanical foe." Gigi laughed. "Oh, really? And how can you defeat me now that I have the Moonstone Locust right here!" he said as he held up the aforementioned Wu in one of his leafy hands. "Given to me personally by our naughty little friend Chase."

"Simple; this can." He reached into his Xiaolin robes and pulled out a certain Wu. "RIO REVERSO!" Black energy oozed out of the Wu and enveloped Gigi; Chase just stood and watched. Gigi dropped Omi and his Wu in shock. "Agh! Sacre bleu! What is happening to me?! Noooooo-" the evil plant was cut off as the Rio Reverso turned him back into his previous form: the lifeless Heylin Seed. Omi caught the seed in his free hand. He put the Rio Reverso back inside his robes, then did the same with the fallen Moonstone Locust. "Meh. His accent was annoying anyway." Chase scoffed as he assumed a fighting stance. "Now, where were we?" Omi prepared to battle against his rival too. But before they could…

"How's it goin', kid?" Asked Dojo, coming up. "I am doing just fine, Dojo. You possess the knowledge on where this belongs, correct?" he asked, handing Dojo the Heylin Seed. The dragon saluted. "Right, boss!" He slithered off.

Omi noticed and picked up one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack tried to steal: the Thorn of Thunderbolt (sometimes known as the Thorn of Tectonic). Omi saw Hannibal flying overhead and aimed it. "THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!" Rings of electricity shot out of it at the bean; Ying-Ying barely dodged, his passenger dropping another Shen Gong Wu: the Tunnel Armadillo. Omi picked it up and fired the Thorn again; this time, the demon saw it coming and used his last Shen Gong Wu. "REVERSING MIRROR!" The lightning shot bounced back at Omi. He got out of the way, but the shot hit the ground next to him and knocked the two Wu out of his hands.

Laughing evilly, Jack ran over to the Tunnel Armadillo and picked it up. "TUNNEL ARMADILLO!" he shouted. It grew until it was the size of a car. "Oh no you do not!" Omi yelled, then dove and tackled Jack just as he was climbing in, knocking them both in. The Wu started up as the two tussled inside. The Armadillo started digging its way down through the ground. Hannibal flew down the hole on Ying-Ying, Chase jumping down moments after.

The Tunnel Armadillo dug into a giant hollow cave containing a deep crevice with a river of lava at the bottom. The Armadillo fell from the ceiling of the cave into the lava, causing a big splash. This splash caused something to fly out of the lava and onto the top ledge of the crevice. The Armadillo fell back on top of a large rock in the stream. The hatch opened, and Omi and Jack looked around. "Oh, great! A river of lava? The one day I forgot to bring sunscreen…" Jack complained. Hannibal and Chase flew and fell respectively out of the hole in the ceiling as well, Chase landing on another lava rock. Omi saw the object on top of the ledge and gasped. "The lost Hodoku Mouse Shen Gong Wu!"

"What? Where?" Jack spotted it too. He laughed and activated his trademark Helibot. "See ya, Waterboy!" Jack flew up towards the top of the ledge only for a loose rock to fall from the recently made hole and mess up the Helibot. Jack spun out of control and grasped the ledge next to the Hodoku Mouse. Omi jumped onto the wall and started climbing, grabbing any ledges he could. Chase also climbed the wall, scaling it like a lizard. Hannibal just flew to the Wu on Ying-Ying. Omi and Chase jumped onto the top and put their hands on the Hodoku Mouse at the same time that Hannibal dropped onto it. Jack managed to reach his arm from where he was hanging and barely touched the tip of the Mouse's tail with his finger. The Wu started glowing.

Omi did the honors. "I challenge you Chase Young, you Hannibal Bean, and you Jack Spicer to a Showdown Tsunami! I wager my…" he searched his robes for a Wu until he felt one. "My-" upon seeing what he pulled out, his entire head turned into a giant eyeball for a split second. "SANDS OF TIME?!" Chase raised an eyebrow. "You sound surprised." Omi then tried to cover up, "Uh-no no, it is not a thing." He then turned serious. "I wager my Sands of Time against Chase's WuShan Geyser, Hannibal's Reversing Mirror, and Jack's…do you have _any_ Wu left?"

"Y-yeah!" said Jack, pulling himself up. "I have the-" he stopped, then sighed. He pulled out of his trench coat his last Shen Gong Wu, which also happened to be his all-time favorite. "I wager…sigh…my Monkey Staff."

"What's the game, cheese head?" asked Hannibal from on top on the Mouse. Omi looked around the cave and thought about what the challenge should be. He looked down into the river of lava and smiled.

* * *

**I was thinking, "Heck, maybe with two alternate realities merging together like that, something happened with the fabric of time and space to make the Sands of Time return to the present, considering it created the alternate universe in the first place..."**

**...Anyone?**

**Aw, heck, I just wanted them to have it back.**


	5. Fighting the Demon and the Cat

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Meanwhile, above ground, Kimiko was battling Asia's ultimate criminal, PandaBubba. He came at her with his fists flying, but she dodged with master grace. "Judolette Flip! Fire!" she said as she flipped into the air, surrounded by fire (especially on her foot) and aimed a kick for his head. Before it connected, he saw one of Le Mime's Wu on the ground and picked it up. "Wushu Helmet!" The red-and-grey headpiece appeared on PandaBubba's head. Kimiko's kick hit the indestructible helmet and it did nothing except rattle her with the vibrations. She hopped on one leg while holding the other one that had hit the helmet. Her opponent took this opportunity to punch her to the ground. He towered over her, only for the Dragon of Fire to flip back up and kick him into the air, taking the Wushu Helmet off of him. His two henchmen (also Wuless) tried to catch him, only for the hefty crime boss to fall on top of them.

Kimiko laughed at the sight, only to turn around and see a certain monster made out of Shen Gong Wu set his sights on her. She pulled out her favorite Wu as Mala Mala Jong charged at her. "Star Hanabi! Fire!" Large fireballs blasted out of the star-shaped pendant. However, they were useless against the demon's indestructible Two-Ton Tunic torso. Mala Mala then stretched out his Sash arm and grabbed the Star Hanabi out of Kimiko's hands. "Hey!" Mala Mala soared into the air using his Jetbootsu feet and fired the Star Hanabi at her, along with the Eye of Dashi around his neck. Kimiko dodged the fireballs and lightning bolts, but there were a lot of them.

Clay, fighting Tubbimura, noticed her predicament. "Kimiko! Catch!" He said as he threw the Golden Tiger Claws over to her. Kimiko smiled and caught them. "Thanks, Clay! Golden Tiger Claws!" She dashed through the portal she opened. Mala Mala looked around for his target from the air and was confused as to where she went. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest. He remembered what happened the last time he felt this pain. "Uh oh." He growled. The other end of the Golden Tiger Claws portal opened on his torso and Kimiko leapt out, holding not only the Tiger Claws, but Mala Mala Jong's source of life, the Heart of Jong. Mala Mala shuddered, then exploded, the Wu that made up his body flying in all directions. Luckily for Kimiko, the Jetbootsu were blasted downwards. As she fell, she grabbed them and put them on. "Jetbootsu!" She flew through the air and grabbed the other Shen Gong Wu that made the monster: the Two-Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi, Shroud of Shadows, Third-Arm Sash, Star Hanabi, and Fist of Tebigong.

The Helmet of Jong, on the other hand, landed on Rai's head. Backwards. "What the-Hey! What's on my head?!" Kimiko landed with the other Wu in her hands. "Sorry, Rai! It's the Helmet of Jong!" Raimundo smiled. "Oh, really? HELMET OF JONG!" The Helmet's eyeholes (which were on the back of his head) started glowing and Rai could see out of them. Good thing too, because Katnappe was running at him, claws outstretched. At the last second, Rai sidestepped and grabbed her claw as she ran, spinning her around and throwing her on the ground.

She got up and growled. "Kittens, attack!" she yelled. Five small white kittens with red eyes flew at Rai. Without turning around, the Shoku Warrior whacked one aside with his hand. He then spin-kicked and knocked away two more. The fourth jumped on his helmet and tried to claw him, but he took it off and threw it away. Then he said the name of his element and made a powerful gust that blew away the fifth as well as the others.

Really mad now, Katnappe reached into her cat suit and pulled out a Shen Gong Wu. It looked like a black sash with yellow stripes. In between the stripes were white spirals. On the front was a yellow-green buckle with a red jewel in the center; the villainess tied it around her waist. "NINJA SASH!" On either side of the cat wannabe appeared a duplicate, so that there were three. But this wasn't like the Ring of the Nine Dragons, in which the user was divided and weakened; these were full-blown clones, though the Ninja Sash could only create up to two. They all ran at Raimundo. Using the Helmet of Jong again, he was able to fight them off with his back turned. One of them came at him with her claws, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her towards another Katnappe. This one jumped over her fellow clone and fired two razor-sharp disks with orange cat heads in the center out of the metal bands on her wrists. Rai dodged the first and caught the second one.

In front of him, the real Katnappe (it was easy to tell which was the real one; only one wore the Ninja Sash) picked up another Wu that Jack had failed to steal: the Tangle Web Comb. "Tangle Web Comb!" The Comb's hairy teeth shot out at Rai. Even though he couldn't see due to his eyes being literally in the back of his head, he sensed it coming and threw the disk under the hair at her. She saw it and jumped out of the way; however, the sudden panic and avoiding the disk broke her concentration on the Comb, causing the hair to turn away from Rai and wrap her up instead. Rai took off the Helmet of Jong. "Boy, that was weird. Heh-heh, looks like you're in a _hairy_ situation there, Ashley."

"It's…Kat…nappe…" she said in between struggles to get out of her bindings. "Whatever." said Rai as he picked up the Tangle Web Comb, unaware of Katnappe's clones getting ready to pounce. After picking up the Comb, he reached into Ashley's wrapping and took off the Ninja Sash. Now that it was off, the two clones vanished just before they could tear the Dragon of Wind to shreds. Rai then pointed the Comb at Katnappe, and her bindings came off and went back into the Wu. Rai picked her up by her collar, she hissing and ready to claw his face off. "You know, I never really liked cats; they always think they're better than everyone else. Here's a little reality check, _Ashley_." With a super wind-powered throw, Katnappe was flung from the battle. Rai tied the Ninja Sash around one of the Helmet's horns and threw them and the Tangle Web Comb to Fung.

While Raimundo was in his little (sorry) catfight, Kimiko, arms full of Mala Mala Jong's body parts, was tackled by Kimiko-Bot, who managed to grab the Star, Shroud, and Fist from her. The Dragon of Fire kept the Eye, Tunic, Sash, and Bootsu. "You?!" Kimiko said. "Shroud of Shadows!" The robot said, disappearing. Kimiko looked around waiting for her toy to hit her when she got an idea. "Third-Arm Sash!" She made it twirl around her like a mini tornado (like in the video game). When the U-Bot moved in to strike, she was hit by the Sash, dropping the Shroud. She ran at Kimiko and fired the Star Hanabi. "Two-Ton Tunic!" Kimiko was protected from her own Wu. The robot came at her with the Fist, but she rose into the air with the Jet Bootsu. "Playtime's over, freakbot! EYE OF DASHI! FIRE!" A surge of both fire and electricity shot out of the ancient pendant, completely obliterating the mechanical doppelgänger. Fortunately, since Shen Gong Wu were extremely durable, the Star Hanabi, Fist of Tebigong, and Changing Chopsticks fell on the ground, unaffected by the blast.

After reclaiming the Wu, Kimiko ran over to Clay, who had Tubbimura running at him on his right side, and Vlad charging on his left. She ran to him from the south and jumped over him. "Clay! Catch!" she shouted as she dropped two Wu down to him: the Fist of Tebigong and Third-Arm Sash (after giving Clay these two, she gave the Shroud of Shadows, Two-Ton Tunic, Changing Chopsticks, Wushu Helmet, and Heart of Jong to her Master).

The cowboy smiled and jumped up to them. Vlad jumped at Clay. As for Tubbimura, he used the Wu he had been given. "Mantis Flip Coin!" He jumped high into the air above  
Clay. The cowboy caught the Fist on his right fist and tied the Sash around his waist. He saw Vlad coming at him and Tubbimura high above. He got an idea. "THIRD-ARM SASH! EARTH!" The blue Sash with three tassel fingers turned stone-grey with five rock-solid fingers. Using this extra appendage, Clay grabbed the startled Russian and threw him up into the even more startled ninja. The two men collided and fell to the ground, as did Clay, who caught the Mantis Flip Coin shortly after.

Suddenly, the Fist of Tebigong was taken off his hand. It was Clay-Bot. "Fist of Tebigong!" Clay was punched and sent back. When the evil machine tried again, Clay jumped over and kicked him onto his stomach. Clay-Bot got up and activated the jet function on his feet. He soared at his fleshy double, Fist outstretched, but Clay jumped on top of him and rode on his back as they soared through the air. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay jumped to the ground and roped the metal cowpoke. He crash-landed, and the Fist was flung off his hand. Clay picked it up and delivered a magically-enhanced uppercut. The recipient was flung straight up into the air and disappeared from sight with a twinkle.

Clay looked up at where he had disappeared to. "Sorry, lil' partner, but mess with the cow, and you get the horns."


	6. Solo Dojo

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underground, a four-way Xiaolin Showdown was taking place. The river of lava had grown exponentially, with the Hodoku Mouse on a rock pillar at the end. Omi, Chase, Hannibal, and Jack were racing to it, each one surfing the lava waves on rock surfboards. Omi flipped on his "board" and landed on one hand. "Yes! I am dangling twenty!"

"That's hanging ten, cue ball." Nitpicked Jack in his semi-monkey form. He wasn't very good at any outdoor activity, much less surfing, but was holding his own pretty well thanks to the extra balance the Monkey Staff gave him. Chase and Hannibal were doing pretty good as well. "Nice work, Omi, but can you top this?" asked Chase as he and his board flipped and twirled before landing back on the lava. Omi just scoffed and mimicked Chase's trick perfectly (Raimundo had kept his word and given Omi some surfing lessons).

While Omi and Chase were busy trying to show each other up, Hannibal and Jack tried to go ahead to the Mouse. Omi saw this and smiled. "Not today, my worthy adversaries. Wudai Neptune! Water!" Omi shot water out of his hands that hit Jack's lava wave. And what happens when lava meets water? Jack's wave froze into solid rock, his board at the tip. As for Jack, the force made him fly into the wall. Omi used his water powers behind him to propel himself forward before Chase or Hannibal could do anything. Just before he collided with the wall at the end, he grabbed the Hodoku Mouse.

Back on the surface, the remaining combatants felt the ground shaking. Omi blasted out of the hole in the ground the Armadillo had left in a cloud of smoke. He held the Tunnel Armadillo in his hand and circling him, glowing, were the Hodoku Mouse, Sands of Time, WuShan Geyser, Reversing Mirror, and Monkey Staff. Behind him, Chase and Hannibal flew out of the hole too. In Jack's case, it was more like he was thrown out of the hole. Omi threw the Tunnel Armadillo, Moonstone Locust, Rio Reverso, Sands of Time, and WuShan Geyser to Fung.

As Fung gave these new Wu to the elder monks to put back in the vault, Dojo started shivering. "Is there something wrong, Dojo?" asked Fung. 'Y-y-y-you better believe there is. A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" He zipped off of Fung's shoulder and returned a second later with the scroll. "The Cube of Haniku," he said, opening it up to the appropriate section. The image showed a person lying down with another person standing over him with a sword. The second man appeared to be laughing and had visibly strong arms, which he then flexed. "This is a weird one, even for a Shen Gong Wu. It alters your enemy's current situation to what can only be described as 'ironic'." The person lying down held up a small box which released a purple mist. Once it cleared, the other man seemed to get a cramp in his strong arms and dropped his sword, which the first man picked up and held to his foe's throat. Dojo closed the scroll.

"Hmm. Unfortunately, Dojo, the monks are a bit preoccupied at the moment." Fung pointed out, gesturing to the still-continuing battle. "Yeah. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, the Cube of Haniku must be retrieved, and you can fly without any passengers." There was a second of silence, then Dojo laughed. "You know, for a second there, it sounded like you were telling me to go by myself. Heh-heh."

"I was." Dojo's eyes widened and he grabbed Fung's face. "You're kidding right? I mean I always _go_, but I never go _alone_." Fung made Dojo let go of his face. "There is no other choice. You must go at once." The dragon sighed, defeated, and grew to his full length. "All right, fine. At least all the creepy bad guys are down here." He flew to find the Wu. Little did he know, Hannibal watched him go. "Not for long, dragon." He followed after Dojo on Ying-Ying.

Dojo flew until he reached the spot where he sensed the Wu: a shoreline with a pier and a big natural cliff near the ocean. "Okay, let's just get this over with. The Cube of Haniku should be somewhere on this shore and-wait a minute. This place looks familiar." He landed on the sand and shrunk down. "Isn't this the place where the Shard of Lightning was? I don't remember hiding _two_ Shen Gong Wu here. Actually, come to think of it, I don't remember hiding the Cube of Haniku at all. I guess that's _kind of_ ironic…Well, better start looking." He slithered across the sand until he saw something on the ground: the wooden puzzle box that Dashi gave Omi 1500 years ago. "Well hello there. You remember me? The dragon you wouldn't open for? The one that would've been crushed until you decided to open at the last possible second? Ring any bells?! Hmph." Dojo left the open box in the sand and continued searching.

Ying-Ying floated in the air above. "We'll wait until scale-face down there finds the Wu. Then we'll snatch it." Hannibal instructed his feathery companion. The two laughed (well, laughed and cawed), unheard by the dragon.

* * *

**Okay, this is one of the shorter chapters. Sorry about that.**

**In case you don't get it, the image for the Cube of Haniku (makes ironic situations) was showing a guy who had won a battle with his strong arms, and when he got a cramp and dropped the sword, he lost the battle, so his arms made him lose the battle after they helped him win. Irony...get it?**

***Crickets***

**...Is there _any_ proper way to detail that one out on a silent 2D cartoon-thing?**


	7. Dragon VS Witch

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Back at the temple, Kimiko had chosen her next sparring partner: Wuya. Omi was fighting Chase again, and as for Raimundo and Clay, the rest of the Heylin army was divided between them. Clay had Vlad, Le Mime, and PandaBubba's two goons, whereas Rai took on their boss as well as Tubbimura and Junk Bot (Jack had repaired it somewhere in the fight). Also, Jack had summoned more of his robots to help. Among the group were Jack Bots, Transformer Bots, Spider Bots, Lazor Koi Bots, Bird Bots, and even some Trooper Bots. These were fighting everyone.

The two females were doing pretty well against the other. Every fire blast was deflected by a fistful of magic. Kimiko twirled at Wuya and managed to get a hit in, only for the witch to strike her back. When she tried for a repeat, Kimiko grabbed Wuya's wrist and flipped her to the ground. She then sent blasts of fire at a couple of Spider Bots, destroying them. "Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow! Fire!" Her elemental Shen Gong Wu on her left shoulder activated and she started throwing her Arrow Sparrows again. Wuya smirked and took out a Wu she had felt was going to come in handy. "BLACK BEETLE!" Wuya was completely encased in black body armor. She caught the Arrow Sparrows, which were completely harmless against the heat-resistant shell. She jumped in close to Kimiko, grabbed her, and flung her around.

She turned to Jack just standing a ways away and pulled out a Wu that she was seriously starting to like very much. "RUBY OF RAMSES!" Jack glowed red and was lifted up. "Oh, no, not again." He groaned as Wuya used the Ruby to make Jack fight Kimiko for her. Kimiko countered a punch and a spin attack, then jumped over Jack as he was thrown at her, making him miss and slam into a Trooper Bot, knocking it to pieces. Just as she landed, he was thrown back, striking her. She threw a fireball at Wuya, but again it was useless against the Black Beetle. Wuya stopped using the Ruby and went back to fighting Kimiko herself.

Omi was still fighting Chase, fending off his attacks as well as some laser blasts from a couple Lazor Koi Bots with the Shimo Staff, which had morphed into a two-ended mace. He backed up, soon bumping into Kimiko, who was also backing up from Wuya, the former's fire attacks now rendered completely useless. "How are you gripping, Kimiko?" he asked, still fending the fallen warrior off. "That's 'holding', Omi. And not so good. Stupid Black Beetle…what I wouldn't give for the Reversing Mirror right now…" The Dragon of Fire answered, attacking Wuya up close (although her kicks and chops were ineffective against the armor as well). Omi held it out to her. "Here you go. And you give nothing." Kimiko stared at it for a second, then happily took it. "Thanks, Omi! You're the best!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Omi blushed and went back to fighting Chase, refilled with vigor.

As for Kimiko, she held up the Mirror. "REVERSING MIRROR!" The Mirror shined and Wuya's "suit" started glowing red. What could be seen of her face in the visor of the helmet part started sweating alongside wide eyes. "What's…" Kimiko smiled almost evilly and shouted "WUDAI MARS! FIRE!" Fire flew from her hands and at Wuya. As the flames touched the shell, it caught on fire. Wuya screamed. "BLACK BEETLE!" The Wu returned to its normal state and fell to the ground as a steaming Wuya rapidly waved her hands in front of her face to cool herself off. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot! What happened? What did you just do?!" Kimiko picked up the Beetle and calmly explained, "Black Beetle: heat-resistant. Black Beetle plus Reversing Mirror: heat-absorbent. It's pretty simple, Wuya." The witch growled and went at Kimiko again.

Omi swung his hand at Chase only for it to be blocked. Chase flipped into the air and came down, but Omi deflected with the Shimo Staff, which he had turned into a sword. Omi used the Kaijin Charm on his right shoulder to make a large ball of water and threw it at Chase, which he jumped over; three Transformer Bots and two Bird Bots behind him, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Chase managed to kick him back a few feet, and the Hodoku Mouse fell out of his robes. Omi quickly picked it up and dodged another attack. He saw Kimiko battling Wuya and Jack lying on the ground. He looked at the Mouse in his hands. A light bulb with his face on it appeared over his head; he had gotten an idea! He turned his Wudai weapon into a six-foot staff and swung it at Chase. The villain jumped off of it like a diving board and fell towards Omi, but he turned the staff into nun-chucks and wrapped them around Chase's wrists. While he was distracted, Omi ran up to Master Fung. "Master Fung! I need the Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Last I saw, Kimiko had them." Omi ran towards his only female teammate. He jumped over Chase and went to Kimiko and Wuya, who seemed to be playing catch with fireballs. "Kimiko! I have a plan! But I need the Golden Tiger Claws!" "Sure, Omi. Look out!" Kimiko grabbed Omi and threw him into the air as Wuya threw a fireball at them. Omi shot a torrent of water at the witch. The Dragon of Fire took the opportunity to toss him the Tiger Claws. "Thank you, Kimiko. You will not have to worry about Wuya much longer. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He disappeared into the unknown. "Sounds good to me…" Kimiko muttered as she readied more Arrow Sparrows.

Jack groaned as he got up. "Stupid Ruby of Ramses…that's one Wu I wouldn't mind the Xiaolin losers having…" Yes Bot then floated down to him (he came with the rest of the robots). "Excellent, Jack! You're doing a great job!" His inventor looked at him. "Doing a great-I'm getting pummeled! Thanks to that ugly hag and her stupid Ruby…" Yes Bot pointed at him. "And no none does a better job at it then you, Jack!" Jack groaned. "Ah, whatever. Did you bring my other Wu from the house?" The complimentor opened a hatch on his chest and a tray extended with the Shard of Lightning and Sun Chi Lantern on it. "Right here, boss-man!" As Jack reached for them, a stray Arrow Sparrow hit Yes Bot and he exploded. While Jack was coughing in the smoke, a Golden Tiger Claws portal opened and Omi stepped out. Seeing the two Wu on the ground, he picked them up and walked in close to Jack. "JACK SPICER!" he yelled. Jack screamed in surprise. "Cheeseball? Where'd you come from?" Omi calmly answered, "Your house." "M-my house?! What were you doing there?" Jack said surprised at the sudden lack of privacy. "I had to get something. Jack, are you tired of Wuya? Tired of her constant ordering you around? Of her betraying you and siding with the next villain that shows up only to come back to you when said villain has been shamefully defeated and say she was always loyal to you when she clearly was not? Does that sort of thing touch your veins?"

"That's 'get on my nerves'. And you know what? It does. That evil hag just wants to hang with the top dog. She has no shame, especially when she was just a disembodied head!" Omi beamed. He knew his plan would work now. "Do you wish she had been left inside the puzzle box you found her in?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Yeah…I do. Kinda. Why do you wanna know?"

"Jack Spicer, keep fueling the engine on your brain with thoughts about Wuya being imprisoned once again and use this when I tell you to use it." Omi said, handing Jack the Hodoku Mouse. He ran to do the next phase of the plan while Jack was left holding the Hodoku Mouse in deep thought. "Oh! 'Train of thought!'"

He was nearing Kimiko and Wuya, when Chase stepped in his way. He held the ice nun chucks in his hand. He threw them at Omi's feet, and he picked them up and returned the Shimo Staff to its normal form. "Chase Young, I do not have time for fighting you at this moment."

"Oh really? I do." Chase assumed a Tai Chi pose when a shadow fell on him. Soon after something else fell on him: Tubbimura, after having been whupped by Raimundo. Omi used his opportunity to slip by. "Kimiko!" He ran towards his friend. She saw him and flipped over a punch from Wuya. She landed on top of Omi with her hands placed on Omi's hands (Yep, just like the Dragon X Kumei Formation). Omi jumped into the air and he and Kimiko became a spinning ring. Before Wuya could do anything, they smacked into her. Omi separated and landed on the ground. He reached into his robes and pulled out the object he had retrieved from Jack's house. He threw it at the knocked-down witch while shouting, "Now, Jack Spicer!" Wuya got up and saw Jack holding the Wu towards her. "HODOKU MOUSE!" The Wu glowed yellow and the same color energy shot out of it and at Wuya. She turned around and saw what the Dragon of Water had thrown at her. She recognized it too late.

It was her original wooden puzzle box prison, the one that Jack had found her in. The Hodoku Mouse's energy hit her and the box, then dissipated. The puzzle box landed and opened, what looked like a small tornado coming out of it; the tornado bent its opening towards her. Wuya tried to get away, but the force was too strong. She grabbed the grass, but to no avail. With a final cry, she was sucked into the tornado and was imprisoned once again, leaving the Ruby of Ramses on the ground.

Omi picked up the box and the Wu as Jack walked up to him. "I don't get it. What'd you do?" Omi smiled. "It is not what I did, Jack Spicer, but what _you_ did. You have placed Wuya back in her wooden prison." Jack scratched his head. "But how? I thought the Hodoku Mouse just fixed mistakes." "And that's what it did; it fixed _your_ mistake of letting Wuya out in the winning position!"

"First place." Kimiko and Jack said at the same time. "That too." Jack grinned. "This is great! Clown-face is finally out of my hair! And to top it off, I get the Hodoku Mou-oof!" Omi shoved his fist with two fingers outstretched into Jack's stomach; the self-proclaimed "evil genius" was flung back, the Mouse falling into Omi's hand. He smiled at Kimiko, and the two went back to the battle.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, everyone else's sequel fanfiction keeps Wuya in human form. But in _Xiaolin Chronicles_, she'll be a ghost again (Personally, I prefer her that way), so in case they don't explain it, here.**


	8. Solo Dojo 2

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

"Do you have any threes?"

Ying-Ying looked at the set of cards he held in his talon. "Caw caw!"

Hannibal drew a card from the pile next to him. He looked down at the shoreline annoyed. "What is taking that stupid dragon so dang long?!"

Down on land, Dojo was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he burst out of the top of the cliff wearing a mining helmet and holding a pickaxe. "I give up!" He slithered back down to the ground. "I've looked all over this area, and not a sign of the Cube of Haniku!" He came back across Dashi's second puzzle box and picked it up. "The only thing close to a cube around here is this old thing!" He was about to chuck it over his shoulder, then stopped. He looked closely at the box. "Waaaaaiiiit a minute." He turned it over and ran his eyes across the whole thing. Once he was done, he shook his head and sighed. "Dashi, Dashi, Dashi…for having the rep of the greatest Xiaolin Dragon _ever_, you could be such a clown sometimes. CUBE OF HANIKU!" The box started glowing and levitated up into the air. In a flash of light it changed from brown with a wave design to black and yellow. The top and bottom faces were black with a yellow X. The middle was black with a horizontal yellow line across and a vertical yellow stripe on each edge. In the center of each side was a red circle containing a black diamond outlined yellow with nine small red dots inside. Dojo thought for a moment. "Hmm. Wuya went crazy over collecting Shen Gong Wu as a ghost, then with her body she didn't need them anymore, then she was turned back into a ghost and trapped _in _a Wu. Oh the irony." He said in a not-at-all amused tone while frowning at the camera with his eyelids half-closed. "Anyway, I got it. Not bad for my first solo act."

Hannibal threw away the cards. "Finally!" He swooped down and snatched the Cube out of Dojo's claws. Dojo watched him fly away, his face shocked before hardening. "Not this time, buddy boy." He maxed out again and flew after the evil pair. Once he was over them, he shrunk again and fell on top of Hannibal. "Gimme that! I found it first!" Hannibal jumped away with the Cube in his tendrils. "Finders keepers, dragon."

Dojo slithered all over Ying-Ying trying to catch Hannibal. Needless to say, the evil bird wasn't enjoying the feeling. Finally, Dojo seemed to corner the evil bean on Ying-Ying's underside (they were standing on it like it was the topside; yes, they can both do that), but he flew around Dojo at speeds rivaling the Shard of Lightning and tied Dojo in a knot. The dragon was left tied around Ying-Ying with his head dangling upside-down. "Oh, great! I'll never get out of this knot!" He looked up at Hannibal, now back on top of his bird. "Well, Dojo, it was nice playin' tag with you; but I'm afraid this is your stop. Your _last_ stop." He laughed evilly. "CUBE OF HANIKU!" Purple mist came out of the Wu in the bean's hands and clouded his vision. When it cleared, Dojo was gone. Hannibal chuckled before turning around-

And meeting Dojo. "Well, whaddya know! I _did_ get out of that knot! How _ironic_. Thanks, Bean!" With that, Dojo grabbed back the Cube of Haniku and flicked Hannibal off of Ying-Ying. The bird saw his master fall and swooped down to save him, but not before Dojo leaped off of the evil bird, turned giant again, and headed back to the temple, Wu in hand.

Ying-Ying got back on course with Hannibal on his back again. The bean said nothing and let his feathery steed take him back to the temple.

Dojo flew back to the battle and gave the Cube to the elder monks. He went back onto Fung's shoulder. "Mission accomplished!" he proudly said, saluting.

"Very good, Dojo. Perhaps sometime, if the monks are indisposed again, you could go on another mission like this." Dojo suddenly went as stiff as a ski pole with wide eyes and fell to the ground, writhing. He got back up soon after. "Not sometime, _now_ time! Another Wu just popped!" He grabbed the scroll again and opened it. His eyelids fell halfway. "Oh no. I remember this one." He turned it so Fung could see. The Wu resembled a statue of a meditating cow. "The Genie Moo can flip your enemy's personality to be good or evil." The image was a man standing in front of another. The first guy used the Wu and a spirit resembling the statue came out. The spirit extended what looked like a tentacle out of itself and it attached to the enemy. Something was sucked through the tentacle and when it detached, curved horns and a tail with a spike on the end appeared on the enemy. "However, the effect's completely unpredictable! No telling which side of the personality will come out on top!" The first man used the Wu again, and when the tentacle detached, the horns and tail disappeared and were replaced with a pair of wings and a halo. Dojo closed the scroll. "But other than that, it's just like coming out of the Ying-Yang World, without actually, you know, going in. Except in this case, there _is_ a bit of going in…because that's where I hid it." Fung looked at Dojo and the latter sighed. "I'll get the Yo-Yos."

Clay had Vlad in a headlock, but the evil Russian got out. Clay readied his elemental Wu on his left shoulder. "You asked for it, you cold-blooded ice-dwellin' salamander! LONGHORN TAUR-YOW!" The green monkey was back, and it chomped onto Clay's rear this time. Fed up with this primate now, Clay yanked it off and threw it in a random direction.

Dojo came back with the two Shen Gong Wu that could open portals into the alternate dimension. He faced away from the battle. "All right…here goes…YING-YANG YO-YO!" The two yo-yos merged into one with a full yin/yang symbol on it instead of just half of it. Dojo spun it forward, and a portal opened. But before he entered, the green monkey Clay had thrown collided into him, knocking them both into the Ying-Yang world.

They tumbled out, the portal closing behind them. The Ying-Yang Yo-Yo fell to the ground and separated into the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo again. Dojo got up, turned around, saw the monkey, and panicked. He jumped away as the primate looked around the strange place. Upon seeing the Yo-Yos, he screeched, swiped the Yang Yo-Yo, and ran off. Dojo saw that. "H-hey! Come back here! I need that to get out!" He grabbed the Ying Yo-Yo and slithered after the monkey.

As Dojo was on his second quest in the last hour, Fung looked at Raimundo, who was pounding Tubbimura like the load of flab that he was. He back-flipped over PandaBubba who had approached from behind and threw him into Tubbi; using the Blade of the Nebula and the Crest of the Condor, he made a blast of wind strong enough to topple Junk Bot.

Without warning, the last U-Bot, Rai's, jumped onto his back, reached into his robes, and jumped off again holding the Dragon's old wind-themed Wu. "Sword of the Storm!" He shouted as he spun the sword like a fan, creating a horizontal wind. But Rai just stood his ground and let the air blow over him. He actually seemed to enjoy it. "You call _that _a wind attack? Here's a real one. BLADE OF THE NEBULA!" The Shoku Warrior swiped his blue sword through the air, which caused the wind from Raimundo-Bot's Sword to break from around Rai and wrap around him instead. The robot was left trapped inside a mini tornado in the air (again, like the PS2 game). "Oh yeah, and unlike your sword, mine can actually do this." Rai leapt at his suspended doppelgänger and swung the Blade. The evil toy was freed from the tornado, but then the arm holding the Sword of the Storm fell off. Raimundo-Bot looked at it, but a shadow appeared over him. The shadow was Clay-Bot, who was finally landing. He fell on top of the one-armed robot, and with a big crash, the last two U-Bots were no more. Raimundo spun the Blade of the Nebula in his hand with a triumphant smile on his face.

Clay, on the other hand, wasn't quite as well off. Vlad had picked up the Thorn of Thunderbolt and was shooting it at the Texan; he dodged, but Le Mime threw an invisible rope around him and held him in place as he was given a shock (literally). PandaBubba's two henchmen then started assaulting him. Clay started focusing, and with a mighty burst, was out of Le Mime's rope. He grabbed the two henchmen and clunked their heads together. "Mantis Flip Coin! Third-Arm Sash!" He jumped over Vlad while extending the Sash around his waist and snatched back the Thorn. Clay folded his two real arms while his magical one used the other Wu to give Vlad a piece of his own medicine.

Dojo followed the green-colored simian through the otherworldly terrain of the Ying-Yang World. The chase was crazy (too crazy for me to write about here), so I'll just skip to the end. The monkey seemed to come to a dead end. Dojo came up behind him. "Alright, monkey. I don't want any trouble; just give me back my yo-yo." The monkey screeched and held it away from Dojo. "Come on! I wanna find the Genie Moo and get out of here!" The monkey's eyes widened. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Nothing. Dojo turned around and saw a face he hoped he'd never have to see again: the Chi Creature. The beast roared. Dojo and the monkey looked like a mirror as they ran away. The Chi Creature ran after them, its slimy tongue thirsty for some chi.

The two were chased though the world until they arrived at a hallway filled with shelves lined with blue-colored bottles. The creature appeared at the end and slowly walked toward them. "I just wanted to find the Genie Moo..." Dojo whimpered. The Chi Beast smiled evilly, then reached out and grabbed one of the bottles. It turned the bottle 90 degrees and a metal cable was seen attached to the bottom. A trapdoor opened between the monster and the animals. A platform was raised that held a statue of an orange meditating cow on a light brown base. The cow had big blonde hair, brown hooves and horns, yellow snout and ears, a yin/yang pendant around its neck, and no udder. Dojo stuttered, "The Genie Moo? Ah, great. Maybe we can talk about this..."

The monkey screeched then ran forward, grabbed the Genie Moo, and ran off again, Dojo following. The Chi Beast watched them go. It reached behind its back and took out a glass container filled with red liquid. It popped the lid off and stuck its tentacle-tongue on the top, sucking out every last drop. When it was done, the monster melted into a black puddle, then rose up again as several Chi creatures instead of just one. They ran after the intruders.

Dojo and the monkey were chased until they came to a stop on one of several circular platforms hovering in the blackness. The Chi Beasts stopped on another one. Dojo cowered behind the primate, making him drop the Yang Yo-Yo and the Genie Moo. "This is it! This is the end!" The monkey looked at their enemies, then stomped on the suddenly solid space in-between the platforms. The platform the creatures were on started cracking; the Beasts looked at each other in worry before the whole thing broke into pieces, sending them tumbling down into the black abyss.

The monkey turned to the Yo-Yo on the ground. Before he could grab it again, Dojo beat him to it. "Oh no you don't! You've caused enough trouble here! Those things could have followed us home, sucking out everyone's chi! Is that what you wanted?!" The monkey got sad and pouted. Dojo softened up. "Okay, okay. It's not _so_ bad. At least we got the Wu." The monkey smiled. "YING-YANG YO-YO!" Another portal opened and the two green animals went through.

When they arrived, not much had changed. The monks were still fighting their many Heylin enemies (though the number had dropped significantly now)"Ah, Dojo, you have returned. Congratulations on another successful Shen Gong Wu retrieval." Dojo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it? Here you go." Dojo handed the Moo to Fung, then something chomped onto his tail. It was the green monkey. "But I thought we were friends?" The monkey smiled with Dojo's tail in his teeth. Dojo yanked out his tail and ran away screaming with the monkey in pursuit. Master Fung sighed and shook his head, then heard a loud crash in the direction of the vault. He turned and prepared to fight.

Omi (fighting Chase again) heard Dojo's yelling and saw the dragon being chased by the primate. Omi noticed another Shen Gong Wu that Dojo had prevented Le Mime from stealing: the Tongue of Saiping. He grabbed it. "Excuse me." he told Chase as he jumped towards his dragon friend. He landed in between them in front of the monkey. "Monkey Staff!" Omi's head grew brown hair on the top, his ears became larger, and a brown tail appeared. The monkey stopped in front of him. "Tongue of Saiping!" He held it up to his mouth. "Monkey, go home." The green monkey looked at Omi, then turned around and went back to his jungle dwelling.

Dojo slithered up. "Thanks, Omi. You think you've made a new friend, then they bite you on the butt. Literally." He looked at the teeth marks on his tail. "I officially hate monkeys now! Uh, no offence." He quickly added, seeing as that statement somewhat applied to Omi now. "Nothing has been stolen. Now take these back to the vault." Omi said, handing his reptilian friend the Monkey Staff and Tongue of Saiping. "Ahem!" Chase impatiently called out from where Omi had left him. "I am coming! Grab your ponies!" Omi called out as he ran back to his rival. Dojo looked at him go, then slithered back towards the vault. "'None taken' and 'hold your horses'" he muttered as he entered the temple and looked at the vault. What he saw made him want to quickly go the other way.


	9. Almost Done

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

The vault was being attacked by two new villains. The first was one of Wuya's rock minions, and the other was a large grey monstrous squirrel from the Land of Nowhere. The elder monks were shooting arrows at the rock monster, but obviously, they weren't doing anything. Fung was handling the squirrel pretty well. He grabbed its messy fur and threw it towards Dojo; it stopped a few feet short. It got back up as Fung jumped onto its back. Clay would have been impressed as the Xiaolin trainer rode the rodent like a bull.

Finally, the squirrel threw Fung off and turned to Dojo with red eyes. Dojo just looked up at it scared, and became even more scared when the squirrel reached behind its back and took out the Golden Tiger Claws. It slashed at Dojo with them. The dragon dodged, but the Claws shattered when they struck the pavement. The squirrel seemed confused, then got mad again and took out the Sun Chi Lantern. It held it out and chittered; the Lantern started glowing…different colors like a disco ball. Despite himself, Dojo snickered. "Looks like you ran into my old friend Chucky Choo, seller of the greatest fake Shen Gong Wu in the world." The squirrel threw down the fake Sun Chi Lantern (still flashing) next to the broken remains of the Tiger Claws. It then took out a large sack that said, "Shen Gong Wu Happy Pack" and dropped it next to the two. The monster let out a jet of flame from its mouth and disintegrated the fake Wu.

"Whatcha gonna do now, tree boy?" The squirrel raised an eyebrow at Dojo as if to say, "_Seriously?_" and spat another fireball which barely missed. "Oh, right. Aaaahhhh!" Dojo cowered as the squirrel prepared to barbeque him, but it was suddenly flipped backward. Kimiko had grabbed its tail and flung the squirrel into the wall of one of the buildings. "Kimiko! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Kimiko just smiled at Dojo as she ran back to the rodent. She kicked it in the face before jabbing it in the stomach. The squirrel used its gliding power to soar over her while spitting fireballs. "Eye of Dashi!" Lightning shot out of the pendant and it electrified the squirrel, sending it to the ground.

The monster roared at them and was about to attack, but Fung dashed in front of them and held out their most recent Wu. "Genie Moo!" The statue started glowing and out of its yin/yang pendant came a genie that looked just like the cow, only the real thing had a tan udder and no pendant. The squirrel started at it in wonder. The Genie Moo opened its eyes and one of the teats on the udder came a blue tentacle that resembled the Chi Creature's tongue. The appendage attached to the squirrel's ear and began sucking chi out. Fung, Kimiko, and Dojo watched as, oddly, the more chi was drained, the more the squirrel shrunk. When the Wu had finally done its job, the beast was the size of an ordinary squirrel. The genie went back into the statue. Kimiko cautiously walked up to the grey squirrel. It looked up at her (now an average everyday rodent), chittered, and scampered away.

Fung looked at the statue. "It appears that this time, the Genie Moo has chosen to bring out the good side." Dojo turned to the female Dragon. "Thanks, Kimiko. You saved my tail back there. But aren't there other bad guys who need butt-kicking?" Suddenly, Le Mime flew through the doorway and slid to a stop in front of the two. His right eye was a black eye. He got up, saw Kimiko, and with a terrified face, ran back the way he came. Kimiko snickered. "What bad guys?" She gestured outside and the battle was practically over; Tubbimura, Vlad, and Le Mime were "tactically retreating", Raimundo had used the Golden Tiger Claws (knocked out of Omi's hand when he tried to use them against Chase) to send PandaBubba and his henchmen to Hong Kong's finest prison, and pretty much all of Jack's robots were destroyed. Omi was still holding his own against Chase with his Shimo Staff and Kaijin Charm, Raimundo was fighting Hannibal again with his Blade of the Nebula and Crest of the Condor, and Clay was handling Junk Bot (a diagonal line could be seen across its body where Jack had welded it back together after Clay sliced through it before) with the Fist of Tebigong.

"Well, there is that one." Fung said, pointing to the rock creature still trying to bash its way into the vault. "On it!" Kimiko ran to it. She threw two large fireballs from her hands into its back, which got its attention. It turned to her. "Wudai Mars! Fire!" She started spinning like a top with fire surrounding her, when she hit the creature, it crashed through the wall onto the battlefield. She jumped over to it and stood in front of it while behind her, Clay was doing the same with Junk Bot. They bumped into each other, turned their heads, and saw the other and their enemy. "Hey, Kimiko, how's about we switch broncos?" Kimiko nodded. "Okay. This jerk's more your element anyway." The two quickly switched sides.

"Woo-wee! I didn't think there were any of _you_ varmits left. I'm usually not supposed to hunt endangered species, but this time I guess I'll have to make an exception. BIG BANG METEORANG!" The weapon turned into a bladed disk again and was thrown. In the air, it split into five smaller disks and each made a hit. The five turned back into one Meteorang and returned to Clay. As for the creature, nothing happened at first, but then its head fell off; its arms followed, then the body fell off of the legs. The head moaned, though, and its arms and legs started moving around. "Still kickin', huh? Well, I've got a cure for that. Hey Kimiko! Get that hunk o' scrap over here!"

Kimiko had managed to get a few dents in the heavy-duty appliances that made up the body. When she heard Clay, she lured the robot closer to him. Clay turned to the stone head. "Oh don't worry, this'll be a _blast_. CANNON BLASTER!" The cannon-shaped Wu he held out grew in size, and when it was as big as it needed to be, Clay turned it so the end was facing the shattered monster. All of its disembodied pieces rose into the air and morphed into a giant stone ball. The hatch of the Blaster opened up and the ball went inside. The Wu did its purpose and fired. The ball punched strait through Junk Bot's chest and flew through the air into a distant mountain; a small puff of smoke rose up when it crashed, showing that the evil golem had indeed been destroyed. As for Junk Bot, it fell on its back, its chest having a big hole in it and its head, arms, and legs separating slightly on impact. Wanting to finish the job this time, Clay pulled out another Wu he had been saving. "KUZUSU ATOM!" With a bright flash of light, the big sparking pile of garbage that was once a robot was vaporized. Clay and Kimiko high-fived.

Hannibal spun at Rai, but he was clubbed with the Nebula. One Wudai Star later, he was blown into the dirt. The evil bean leapt up with his tendril curled into a fist, but Rai sidestepped and whacked him with the Blade again. Hannibal got up groggily. This definitely wasn't his best day. The Shoku Warrior stood over him, Wudai Weapon and Elemental Wu ready to make bean soup. Hannibal jumped away and landed on Ying-Ying. "Just you wait, Raimundo! Fancy new robes or not, you haven't seen the last of Hannibal Roy Bean!" he called out as he flew off. Rai smiled and took off the Crest. "Whatever you say, Bean Dude."

Chase was backing up from Omi's prowess with the Shimo Staff. He turned it into a double-sided mace and swung. Chase ducked under it and did a spinning kick. Omi jumped high over it and Chase jumped into the air too. Before Chase could attack, Omi summoned the power of both the Staff and the Kaijin Charm; with a final Wudai Neptune, Chase was blasted away in a torrent of water. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay gathered next to Omi. "Ah, my friends. From the looks of this empty battlefield, it is quite clear that the rest of the Heylin army has been defeated."

"You got that right, Cue Ball. And to boot, we've got all the Shen Gong Wu too!" said Raimundo. All four monks let out a cheer. "Not so fast." All four looked to Chase, still dripping wet. "You may have defeated the others, but there is still one Shen Gong Wu you don't have." The fallen hero reached into a slot in his armor and pulled out the one Wu he actually wanted, if only for the monks to not have it: the Eagle Scope. When combined with its sister Wu, the Fountain of Hui, they could provide any answer, supposedly including how to destroy evil permanently. Jack ran up next to Chase. "Ha! That's right, Xiaolin has-beens, we're still one up on you! Go evil!" Chase pushed him away. "And if you want it…" His reptilian eyes went bloodshot and his skin turned green. His hair was replaced with spikes and his face became a snout. His hands sharpened into claws and his armor merged into his body; he also grew a tail. Within seconds, Chase was in his now true Heylin form. He spoke with a deeper and more evil-sounding voice.

"You'll have to take it from me!"

* * *

**In the episode "Chucky Choo", a rock creature and a Nowhere squirrel were actually seen in line waiting to buy totally authentic Shen Gong Wu. **

**Yes, since Wuya is trapped in her box again, the rock creature shouldn't still be here, but technically, it shouldn't be there in the episode either, since Chase didn't leave Wuya with enough power to make her rock creatures.**


	10. One More Showdown

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

The four Dragons glared at the reptilian villain. Finally, Rai stepped forward. "Yes. _I_ will."

"And why should you do it, Raimundo?" Chase asked. Rai raised an eyebrow and gestured to his new getup. "What? You colorblind or something?" For the first time, Chase seemed to notice Rai's new appearance and started laughing. "_You_? _You're_ the Shoku Warrior? The team leader? All this time I was placing my money on Omi…" Omi looked down when Chase said this. "Well, Mr. Leader, how exactly do you plan to get this Scope away from me?" Raimundo thought for a moment, then grinned. He turned toward the youngest monk. "Omi, go get the Fountain of Hui."

Omi looked up in surprise. "But Raimundo-"

"Omi, trust me." The Dragon of Water looked at his friend for a moment, then ran to fulfill his request. Half a minute awkwardly passed by, then Omi came back holding the desired Wu. "Thanks." Rai took the Fountain and slowly walked to Chase. When he got there, he held out the Fountain towards Chase. "You know what's gonna happen now." Chase looked at the Fountain, then back at his Scope, then at the Fountain again. He put his claw on it, which caused the Wu to start glowing. "I'm listening."

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sphere of Yun against your Eagle Scope. The game is 'Steal the Wu'. Whoever swipes the other's Wu first wins."

"No, Rai! You can't do this!" Kimiko called out from behind him. "Not with the Fountain of Hui!" Clay jumped in. "Yeah, pard, if Chase wins-" Omi cut him off. "He'll be able to discover how to destroy good, just as we wish to learn how to destroy evil. That is why the Showdown has to be with the Fountain of Hui. If Chase is ever going to risk the Eagle Scope, it will be for the chance to get both."

Rai, who had been watching their discussion, turned back to Chase. "So, whaddya say, lizard boy?" Chase smiled. "Very well. I accept this challenge. Let's see if the old coot Fung made the correct choice of leader."

"Oh, do not be worrying!" Omi called out. "He did." Rai smiled at his small friend, then turned back to Chase. They both shouted out at the same time: "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The grass field they were standing on was replaced by a tiled floor. The area grew into a large circle with buildings not unlike the Xiaolin Temple forming the boundaries. Raimundo and Chase each stood on different sides of the arena. Up in the buildings that fromed the edge, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Fung, and Dojo stood on a balcony high above Rai, while Jack was on a platform on the other side over Chase. The four monks were in their special Showdown armor, but Rai's was now white instead of blue. The two warriors simultaneously shouted "Gong Yi Tanpai!" and ran toward each other.

Chase started the fight with a punch, which Rai easily avoided. He then swiped with his other hand, but Rai dodged again and kicked him in the stomach. Chase responded by whipping his tail around and whacking Rai to the other side of the arena. He pounced, but Rai rolled out of the way. Rai let out a blast of wind that barely deterred Chase. The Dragon of Wind reached behind his back and pulled out the Spear of Guan, or rather, the 384th duplicate of the Spear of Guan that the warrior had given him. Chase clawed at him again, but Rai blocked and swiped him away. Chase tried another tail whip, but it wrapped around the Spear and Rai used it to throw him several yards away. When he got up, Rai pressed a small button on the end of the Spear, and the blade shot out on a chain. The evil reptile grinned knowingly; as the chained blade flew toward him, he quickly sidestepped and grabbed the end of the blade. He yanked, causing the whole thing to fly out of Rai's hands. Chase caught it and swung the still extended chain around, it wrapping around Rai's legs and knocking him to the ground. Chase stood over him with the normally-bladed end of the Spear pointed towards him.

Wait. Haven't I seen that somewhere before…?

Oh, well. Rai stared at the blade for a sec, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his own weapon. "Blade of the Nebula!" The weapon turned into a pair of nun chucks that created a windstorm and got him out of the chain, though Chase still had the Spear of Guan duplicate. Chase ran up to Rai again, and the two sparred, Blade to Spear. Chase blocked the Blade, and then Rai swiped under the Spear. The two met again, and they jumped back a few feet. "Yeah! Go Chase! Show that Xiaolin has-been who's the evil boss!" yelled Jack from his position while the other Dragons and Dojo cheered words of success to Rai. He ran to the edge, Chase following. Rai jumped and leapt off the wall, but when Chase followed his actions, he stuck to the wall. Rai held out his wagered Wu. "Sphere of Yun!" The Wu shot out beams of light; wherever they hit, an impenetrable green-and-purple striped bubble appeared. But none of the bubbles hit Chase. He scampered across the wall like the lizard he was, holding the Eagle Scope with his tail. The beams hit the wall seconds after the villain, but no dice. Finally, Chase got close enough to where Rai was and pounced again, brandishing the stolen #384. Rai didn't react quite in time and the Sphere of Yun was knocked out of his hand and tumbled across the tiled ground. Chase ran on all fours to get it. Rai could just look as Chase was about to win the Showdown…

When the tile the Sphere had landed on lifted out of the ground and rose into the air. Seeing his chance, the Shoku Warrior used his element to boost himself up into the air and grab his Wu back. When he landed on the hovering tile, others started to float into the air as well. Chase jumped onto one as well. The two fighters leapt around in the air, platform hopping. Rai jumped off a tile just as Chase landed on it. He jumped off of it as Rai leapt off his new tile and the two met in midair, showering the other with attacks. They landed on the ground again and Chase tried the moves he usually did with Omi.

"Wasp Stinging Flower!" Rai leapt over it.

"Cat Playing Fiddle!" He blocked with the Blade of the Nebula.

"Cheetah at Rest!" Sidestepped.

"Dogs Playing Poker!" Shield made of wind.

"Rooster Frying Eggs!" Ducked under.

"Monkey Strike!" The monkey missed.

Chase was getting frustrated. If his foe was countering these moves, he would be impressed. But _dodging_? Talk about un-sportsman like. Rai was running at him. His enemy followed. Just as they were about to clash, Chase leapt at him. "Spider Doing Hokey-Pokey!" Rai didn't see this one coming and was struck. He landed on his back, the hood on his Showdown armor falling down showing his whole head. He groaned and was about to get up, but a scaly foot pressed him down.

Chase stood above him and pointed #384 at his chest. "Just as I thought. You're not meant to be leader." Raimundo growled, then spoke. "Yes I am, Young. Even though I've gone through some tough spots, like joining the Heylin side on purpose and almost becoming a mindless Wu-monster, all that's only made me stronger. Plus, I control the best element. Unlike fire or water…" Rai raised his left hand out from his body with the palm facing him and thrust it forward. A gust of wind was made and it knocked the Spear to the side. "Air is _everywhere_." He flipped back up. "Crest of the Condor!" The accessory returned to his right shoulder and grew full-length, covering his entire arm. "Blade of the Nebula!" His blue sword turned into a pair of nun-chucks connected by a small cyclone. He leapt into the air and stayed there. "Wudai Star…" He turned into a black silhouette except for his eyes which glowed white and he also had a white outline. He looked down at Chase and thrust his nun-chucks downward.

"WIND!"

A giant cyclone swept through the arena. Chase was helpless as he was tossed around like a leaf among the tiles that had risen into the air before. To say the other monks were impressed was an understatement. Finally, the villain landed on the ground. The Eagle Scope bonked off his head and landed a short distance away. He quickly scrambled over to it and grabbed it. "Ha! If you think a pesky little windstorm's going to help you win, you're-" He looked around, but Rai was nowhere to be seen; that's because he was hovering above Chase on a mini tornado. He reached into his pocket. "You're right; I'll use this instead. SPHERE OF YUN!" He threw it down as Chase looked up. Instead of one of the bubbles, Chase was imprisoned in the Sphere itself (though it was greatly enlarged, of course). Rai landed next to him, hood still off. "Hmmf. You've trapped me. So what? I still have the Eagle Scope." Rai leaned against the Sphere and looked off in the opposite direction. "I wouldn't be too sure, bug breath. The Sphere of Yun gives me all of your possessions, remember?" The Scope in Chase's claw started glowing and much to his horror, disappeared out of his grasp and reappeared in Rai's. He held it up to the edge of the magic prison and grinned, the level of cheekiness surpassing even Omi's. "I win."

Chase turned back into his human form as the arena and buildings turned back to normal until everyone was standing on the grassy field again. The Sphere of Yun stopped being Chase's cage to be in Rai's arms along with the twin Shen Gong Wu of knowledge, the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope. His three teammates gathered around him and congratulated him while a ways away, Chase was rubbing his head. Jack attempted to put his arm on his shoulder, but Chase pushed him away and ran toward Raimundo. "No! I will not allow you to-"

"Sphere of Yun."

_CLANG!_

Rai then turned to his smallest (and perhaps best) friend. "Omi, care to do the honors?" He asked, holding out the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope to him. Omi just stared at them for a second, then squealed with joy and swiped them from the Brazilian's arms. Chase could only watch from his now-getting-common prison as Omi sat on the floor cross-legged. "Fountain of Hui!" The first Wu floated into the air and created a half-sphere of blue light crackling with electricity around the young monk. "Eagle Scope!" He held up the second Wu, which shot a beam of light from the scope part and up into the Fountain. Many pictures appeared all around the inside of the half-sphere. Omi closed his eyes and concentrated. Finally, he found what he was looking for, opened his eyes, and smiled. After all he and his friends had been through, he finally knew how to forever purge the world of-

Wait. The two sister Shen Gong Wu were giving Omi a piece of knowledge that he didn't ask for. But it was one he needed. He closed his eyes again. "I understand." He disbanded the sea of information and the two Wu settled on the ground. "Well, partner? Didja find out how to destroy evil?" Clay eagerly asked. "Yes." Omi replied with his eyes still closed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Kimiko said, just as full of energy as Clay. "Let's finally put a stop to anything and everything bad!"

"No."

Everyone stared at him as if he had suddenly grown an arm out of his head. "What did you say?" Kimiko cautiously asked. Omi turned to look at her. "You heard me. No. We are not going to destroy evil."

"NO! Omi, you've fallen to the dark side again!" Dojo sobbed as he wrapped himself around Omi. "Come on, buddy. We're your friends! I wasn't _really_ gonna stir-fry you, honest!" Omi pulled himself out of his scaly friend. "I am not evil, Dojo. But now that I possess the secrets to destroying both good and evil, the unlimited knowledge of the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope has given me a most cautious warning. There must be a balance of both good and evil in the world, otherwise there is only chaos." Clay took off his hat and scratched his head. "How can there be chaos if there's no evil?"

"It would be happy chaos." You'd have thought that _two_ arms had sprouted from his dome, the way everyone looked at him. Omi sighed and explained. "Remember how Jack Spicer was when he left his negative Chi in the Ying-Yang World?" Kimiko shuddered. "I try my very hardest not to, but yes." She tossed a sick grimace at Jack (yes, he was still there), but he just shrugged. "Use your brains. If we were to destroy all evil, _everyone_ would become like that!" The entire Xiaolin side suddenly made disgusted/horrified faces, and even Fung's eyes widened slightly and he grimaced. "Yes. There must be balance. So…Kimiko, the Reversing Mirror, please?"

"Um, sure, Omi, but what are you going to-" she started, handing him the Mirror. "Fountain of Hui, Eagle Scope." The two rose into the air again. Omi held up the third one. "Reversing Mirror!" Omi suddenly stiffened. Two wisps flowed from his ears, one white and one black. The two traveled down and went into two of the accessories on the Fountain's sides. Omi collapsed after he used them. Rai went over and picked him up. "You okay, dude?" Omi groaned. "Yes, I am okay." Dojo slithered onto his shoulder. "You sure? What did you just do?" "The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope have given me plenty of information. Now, I have given some of it back." "You mean?" "Yes, Dojo. I no longer possess the knowledge on how to destroy either good or evil, as it should most we can do is defeat those who choose to walk the _path_ of evil. " Rai put him down. "So, what are we gonna do with him?" he asked, jabbing his finger towards Chase, still trapped in the Sphere. Omi didn't say anything and just placed his hand on the Wu. "Sphere of Yun." The Sphere shrunk back down into Omi's hand. Chase looked down at him. "It seems I was worried for nothing. By the way, defeating those who choose evil is easier said than done. Farewell." He turned around and started walking away. Jack ran up to him. "Hey, where are you going? They have all the Wu now! Aren't you mad?"

"I already told you, Spicer, I have little interest in these magic toys. I wanted to keep the Eagle Scope from the monks for one reason and one reason only. Now that they know better than to put a permanent end to evil, they can have it. Though I think I'll keep this," he said, picking up Spear of Guan #384. "I like the way it handles. Besides, there's plenty of other Shen Gong Wu out there." He turned back to the heroes. "Until the next Xiaolin Showdown, young warriors." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of orange light. Jack was left alone. He looked into four displeasing faces. "Can I at least have the Monkey Staff back?" Rai flicked his fingers toward Jack and a strong breeze ruffled his hair. "I'll take that as a no. W-Well, next time, you won't be so lucky! I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, will rule the world!...eventually." He activated the Helibot and tried his usual exit, but the propellers were still a little banged up from the rock that fell on it. Jack went out of control for a second before maintaining enough to fly out of sight.

Now that the battle was officially over, Raimundo looked at his teammates, now his followers. "So...who's gonna fix the damage to the wall?"


	11. Ready for Chronicles!

**Xiaolin Showdown, characters, and Shen Gong Wu belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

The damage from the battle was cleaned up. The monks were in the training room; Dojo watched as Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were practicing their martial arts skills whereas Raimundo was trying to snatch a small jade monkey figurine from Fung's hand.

A very long carpet was rolled out from one end of the room to the other. On it was every Shen Gong Wu in the order they had revealed themselves: the Mantis Flip Coin, Two-Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi, Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Monkey Staff, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Changing Chopsticks, Sword of the Storm, Shroud of Shadows, Pearl of LiBai, Helmet of Jong, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Falcon's Eye, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Culver Crystal, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Lotus Twister, Longi Kite, Tongue of Saiping, Sun Chi Lantern, Heart of Jong, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Crystal Glasses, Wushu Helmet, Imo Gazer, Rainbow Star, Ninja Sash, Da Hippa Hoppa, Bullhorn Blazer, Bear Baton, Neptune Helmet, Fifi-Xiaogo, Danger Sneakers, Bubble Brains, Mask of Rio, Horde of Haiku, Komori Sword, Polar Paws, the small flower-like Wu that's completely in the dark, Wings of Tinabi, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Tunnel Armadillo, Juju Flytrap, Silk Spitter, Sands of Time, Sweet Baby Among Us, Ruby of Ramses, Mind Reader Conch, Shadow of Fear, Crouching Cougar, Lasso Boa Boa, Monsoon Sandals, Mosaic Scale, Monarch Wings, Lunar Locket, Emperor Scorpion, Sphere of Yun, Gills of Hamachi, Black Beetle, Zing Zom Bone, Fountain of Hui, Eagle Scope, Moonstone Locust, Praying Monster, Indigo Pyramid, Shengaroo, WuShan Geyser, Woozy Shooter, Manchurian Musca, Golden Finger, Hodoku Mouse, Ying Yo-Yo, Yang Yo-Yo, Moby Morpher, Rio Reverso, Fancy Feet, Shadow Slicer, Kuzusu Atom, Denshi Bunny, Ants in the Pants, Cannon Blaster, Mikato Arm, Cube of Haniku, and Genie Moo. They were all there; not a single one was in enemy hands or seemingly lost forever. In front of the carpet was a large glittering treasure chest: the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, as well as the four Wudai weapons and elemental Shen Gong Wu.

Rai kicked and weaved as he tried to get the monkey from his Master, but was having no such luck until finally, he managed to knock it out of Fung's hand and was about to grab it when the elderly monk smashed it to pieces with a small hammer. Rai just grinned. "Wind!" A small gust of wind blew the pieces up into the air; the Shoku Warrior grabbed one of the Wu from the carpet. "Hodoku Mouse!" The Mouse shot a yellow beam of light and returned the jade monkey to one piece, which Rai caught in his hand shortly afterwards. "Sorry, Fung-meister, that's not gonna work twice; not on _me_." Fung merely smiled and called his four students to sit behind the part of the carpet that didn't have the Treasure and Wudai weapons blocking the front. Fung stood and addressed them while Dojo slithered up onto his shoulder. "Young Warriors, I have never been as pleased or proud of all of you as I am right now. Not only have you demonstrated your true power as a team by defeating all your previous enemies at once; you have emerged from the battle with all of the Shen Gong Wu that have revealed themselves thus far." He said, gesturing across the carpet.

"Well, Master Fung, like you said, it was us as a team." Rai said, pulling the others in. "Indeed, Raimundo. I didn't have any doubts that you were the appropriate choice for team leader, and I was not wrong."

"Yeah, you guys did a great job today, but Chase was right. There are still hundreds of Shen Gong Wu out there waiting to reveal themselves. Dojo pointed out. "I hope I have enough rash cream…Anyway, this is still a long way from over."

Rai stood up, stepped over the Wu-filled carpet, and addressed his team. "I promise, everyone, as your leader, I will make only the best decisions for us, so that evil won't win. In fact, I'll start right now. My first official Shoku order is…"

The other three monks and Dojo leaned in close, listening to what he was going to say.

"We need to upgrade the security on our Shen Gong Wu. Seriously, these things get stolen _way_ too often."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Waiting for fall and Xiaolin Chronicles! (And my senior year...yaaaaaay...) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my version of the battle that was seen started, but not seen finished!**


End file.
